Sealed Fate
by Pura-Cera
Summary: No one understands the pain of being in a clan more than Miyuki Hyuga. Born a branch member, she's trapped in a cycle of oppression and despair until one tragic night she flees the village, only to encounter Itachi Uchiha, the infamous clan-killer. Without a home and questioning her definitions of right and wrong she joins the Akatsuki. But what is Itachi hiding? ItachixOC
1. Prologue

"Sealed." It has such a nice ring to it, doesn't it? You seal a jar of food to preserve freshness. You seal a pact with a handshake. You seal a wedding vow with a kiss. Jutsu seals are used on scrolls and tags to protect the user or whatever object they are cast on. Protection, that's what a seal represents… or that's what they want you to think it represents.

Now think about the word "branded." A brand is something that you burn your cattle with to show your ownership. A brand is a trademark, a stamp. And no matter how you use it, the word "branded" always seems insinuate a feeling of helplessness and servitude.

That's why I prefer it.

And as you already know, I'm not the only one who prefers it. That's the funny thing about people, if you put them together in a closely knit group and systematically oppress them for generation after generation, eventually they will turn on you. The rebellion starts as a small simmer, a glare here, a changed word or phrase there. But eventually someone loses their cool and the whole thing starts to boil over.

To the Main branch, the "seal" is for protection, but it doesn't protect the children it is forced upon at three years old, no, it protects the sacred kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan. And yet even though protecting our dojutsu is so "terribly important" that we painfully brand children, it's apparently not important enough to necessitate "sealing" the Main family's eyes. They're so worried about us Branch members dying and another village stealing our eyes, but I guess there's not even the slightest chance of a Main branch member being in that same position?

No, what the Hyuga brand really does is all included in the word, "brand." It marks us. It owns us. And with just a simple hand seal from Main branch member, it can inflict excruciating pain on us, killing our brain cells one by one.

I just can't do it anymore. I've laid there, seizing and writhing on the floor, as a Main family member "punishes" me and wished with all my heart that they would just keep going until I had no brain matter left at all. Every one of us has had this thought at some point. Some end their suffering themselves, but I know I could never muster the strength.

And that's why I'm leaving. After tonight, I've realized that my life will never be my own unless I do. Tonight has proven to me that a Main branch member really can do _anything_ to a Branch member, and see it as their "birthright" to do so. They may own my eyes and hold my life in their hands, but I won't allow them to own me body and soul. I can't live like that. No one should have to live like that.

But I can promise you this: they're all going to pay. I'm going to turn this disgusting excuse for a family upside down, even if I have to take the whole damn village down with them.

And the most ironic part is: they'll never even see it coming. Besides, who's going to suspect that a lowly Branch member could become the undoing of the entire clan, or waste effort searching for a missing Branch member? I'm only useful when I'm present to carry out the Main family's bidding. And after death my eyes are useless anyway. Whether I'm missing or dead, the clan's future is safe and sealed.

Or so they think.

I'm only telling you all of this because I know how openly resentful of the Main family you were before, and I know that deep down inside you still are. But for the sake of Hinata, I know you don't say it.

Be ready. You'll know when it's happening. And when it does, find her and take her away someplace safe. She's probably the only good thing ever come from the Main family, and I know you want to protect her. You're a good friend, Neji. That's why I'm warning only you.

The Main branch will pay.

Burn this letter.

\- Miyuki


	2. A Vexation

Tear tracks still glistening down her cheeks, Miyuki sprinted from the Hyuga compound. She rounded the market corner, passed the now-empty stalls and kept going, her Byakugan vision scanning constantly to make sure no one was nearby to see her go. The night air was cold and the wind whipped strands of her light brown hair out of her messy bun and into her face, but she didn't care. She had to get out of this vile place.

She had barely taken enough time to grab a pack of basic supplies, her healing herbs and poultices, her leg holster and scrawl out a parting letter to Neji which she hid in one of his jutsu scrolls. He'd find it eventually. Then she'd left. There was no one else to say goodbye to, really. She'd thought about saying hasty farewell to her younger "siblings" at the orphanage, but that would just make them confused and upset, and they might alert someone. No one could know she was leaving until it was too late.

She entered the business district and kept going, but stopped running on the ground and started leaping from rooftop to rooftop, leaping higher and higher on taller buildings until she made it to the faces of the Hokage monument. She hated those faces. The monument gave most people the feeling that the previous hokages were always looking down and watching the village, protecting it, but to her it seemed like a bunch of dead and useless leaders who watched the suffering of her people every day and did nothing. Panting and furiously swiping away more tears, she used bursts of her chakra to scale the monument until she stood at the very top.

Finally she stopped running and collapsed to her knees. Looking over the village, she felt like screaming curses until her voice broke, but instead she just sobbed. Hot, angry tears scorched her freckled face and fell like heavy rain drops on the dirt. Throat constricting and every muscle in her body shaking, she scrambled back to her feet and wiped away her tears once more.

Doing her best to stand straight and proud, she took one last look at the village that housed her clan, where she had lived a life of hell for nineteen years. Tonight marked the end of that life, and the start of _her_ life. Right there on that spot, looking toward the clan compound, she vowed not to rest until she achieved her goal.

Justice, for herself and every branch member that ever had to live under the boot of the main family. And justice on the village that had so blatantly allowed it for generations.

And with that final thought, she sprinted off the side of the monument and into the forest.

.

* * *

.

The first sensation Itachi felt when he saw her was intense annoyance. He only had about seven more minutes on watch before he would wake Kisame to take over, and here came this girl, sniffling pathetically and stumbling around in the dark, right towards their camp which sat not fifteen feet below his position in the trees.

Although his pride would never allow him to admit it, Itachi was tired and dealing with a lost little Leaf-nin was the last thing he needed right now. Eyeing her trajectory from atop his tree branch, he determined she would reach the outer perimeter of their make-shift camp in under ten paces, which would activate a high-level genjutsu trap that he personally designed. He relaxed as she took the final three steps and froze and he felt the silent activation of the genjutsu. By now she would be completely trapped inside the worst fears her mind could conjure. Sighing, he leapt gracefully down from the forest canopy and stood behind her, waiting patiently for her petite form to buckle under the jutsu and pass out, allowing him to dispose of her interference once and for all.

Much to his surprise, he saw her shoulders twitch as she effortlessly shook herself free of the illusion he specifically crafted to be inescapable and whirl around to face him. Her pale, bloodshot gaze looked up to meet his own slightly widened crimson one.

" _Of course, a Hyuga._ " Itachi mentally grumbled as the woman's face tightened in recognition of his own tell-tale eyes and signature Akatsuki cloak. " _Even so, that jutsu shouldn't have been escapable even by one of their clan…"_

Flooding her system with chakra, the veins around her eyes bulged as her Byakugan awakened, and she raised her chin fearlessly, her shining tears and bold resolve mixing to make her stare one of cold, iridescent ice.

The corner of his mouth twitched, resting a cruel smirk.

" _Either the little Hyuga is completely ignorant, or she has a death wish."_

The Mangekyo Sharingan spun to life.

.

* * *

.

Itachi winced, deactivating his Sharingan altogether. " _Well, both her Byakugan and genjutsu resistance is strong, that much is certain."_ he reasoned to himself, glancing down with ebony eyes at her unconscious body. " _It took more time and chakra than I anticipated to force her mind to submit."_

"Hey Itachi, sorry I think I overslept by a few minutes. We can switch now if you-"

Kisame's gravely voice interrupted his thoughts. "Who's that?"

"A Leaf-nin. Hyuga."

Kneeling to observe her, Kisame checked her supply pack and weapons pouch. "Senbon, kunai, bunch of herbs and little bottles of who-knows-what… well well, Itachi, look at this." He reached around behind her waist, untying her hitai-ate and handing it to his partner. It's engraved surface had been ruthlessly slashed across the Leaf insignia, recently by the looks of it. There were still metal shavings in and around the gash.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a little rebel." The larger man stood.

Itachi inclined his head slightly, nodding.

"You know, since we have to kill her anyway now, I bet the Leader or Kakuzu would find a good use for those rare eyes of hers."

"No." Itachi replied, kneeling and using the back of his fingers to brush aside her bangs, revealing the dark green markings of her brand, emblazoned across her forehead. "She is a branch member. Her eyes will be sealed upon death and be of no use."

Kisame sighed. "Ah. Well I guess that's that then." he paused. "Unless… should we bring her back alive? She might know something about the jinjuriki, and if not I guess any current information on Konoha could be considered valuable."

"Hn."

"... that a yes?"

Itachi sighed again. Apparently this woman's one-time aggravation would be turning into a longer vexation. He was getting a headache. He turned away and began striding towards the dying embers of the campfire, planning on finally getting some rest.

"You are carrying her."


End file.
